


Sleep

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Ashley watches her sleep.
Relationships: Starlight | Annie January/Ashley Barrett
Series: Weekly Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 10





	Sleep

Ashley runs her fingers through Annie’s silk soft hair, the younger blonde is deep in sleep. Her eyes flutter and twitch, rose pink lips parted slightly, face soft in relaxation. Ashley is wide awake, her ears picking up every sound from the tick of the clock to Annie’s soft snores. 

Watching Annie sleep is soothing, seeing her chest rise and fall, the way she holds the blanket around her body. Ashley enjoys the way sometimes, she taps her foot once or twice at random times. Why she does it Ashley doesn’t know, Annie doesn’t even know she’s doing it.


End file.
